


Loving Stillness and Loving Turmoil- The Possible & Impossible Motion Picture That Is Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: AU missing scene around the time of TMP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: AU The Motion Picture missing scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU The Motion Picture missing scene

Loving Stillness and Loving Turmoil- The Possible & Impossible Motion Picture That Is Love

“Jim, will you be okay?” McCoy dared to ask.

“What, with both of my exes here on Enterprise at the same time, you mean?” Kirk grinned wearily.

McCoy just glared at him. “Are you?”

“Going to be okay? Yes, I should think so.” Jim managed. “It was less of a marriage, more of an arrangement, with Lori; being married to Captain James T. Kirk looks good on your C.V, apparently; at least, it does, if you’re not also a member of his crew.”

“And Spock; will you be alright with him?” Bones queried, as he stood there, brimming with intensity.

Jim looked at Bones McCoy. “We’ve always been able to work together, in spite of feelings.” Jim reminded McCoy. “I’m confident that that won’t change, for him, or me. He has been through Kolinahr after all.”

“Yes, but he didn’t go through with it, did he?” Leonard H. McCoy pointed out.

“We’ll be okay, Bones, professionally. Personally? Well, he’ll seem fine, and I’ll do my best to emulate his example.” Jim promised.

McCoy reached out and patted Jim’s forearm supportively.

“I’ll be okay.” Jim pledged. Personally, he just didn’t quite know how he’d really feel, but he’d do his best to bluff whatever the situation needed of him. They had a job to do now. Later, if there was a later, (and there would be; he’d make sure of that for Enterprise’s crew. He’d also keep himself alive because he was not a quitter; a realist these days, but not a quitter; besides, McCoy, his wonderful friend, needed him to stick around in this life!); he’d have plenty of time for the inevitable reality that he would be thinking a lot about the fact that, out of Spock and Lori, Spock was the one whom he had wanted to marry.

The End..? 18.2.17


End file.
